


Silence Is Golden

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-10
Updated: 2006-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Rodney and John indulge in a little public sex in a new sort of way.





	Silence Is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Rodney bit down hard on his lower lip, drawing a bead of blood that trickled down his chin and dripped onto the gate dialer. Outside the window he could see Radek and two of his Czech associates engaged in a friendly argument about some sort of wiring glitch in one of the other puddle jumpers.

 

To the side, just on the periphery of Rodney’s vision, Ronon Dex was taking advantage of the lack of constant traffic and the additional space to get in some solo sword practice. Every once in a while one of the Czechs would look over, gesture and make a comment or let his eyes grow wide in appreciation at the barbaric artistry being displayed by the Runner.

 

Rodney grunted hard, his sweat slick hands sliding on the console as he fought for purchase for a moment and then found it. Turning his head slightly Rodney shot a scathing look behind him which nearly undid him as a particularly brutal thrust had him nearly screaming. This would have alerted everyone in the hanger bay that Jumper One, which was supposedly out on a routine maintenance flight, was still safely berthed in her slot, rear hatch wide open, and cloaked in her stealth mode.

 

Ronon slowed his practice and looked around, eyes narrowing as he tried to search out the slight sound that had disrupted his concentration but could detect nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging his shoulders he went back to his practice.

 

Chuckling quietly, John bent and nipped hard at Rodney’s neck as he continued to slam into his scientist. "Keep it up and they’re gonna hear you, Rodney," he purred, after licking a path along damp skin up to the scientist’s ear.

 

"Fuck you, Sheppard," Rodney gasped, bucking back into John’s cock, squeezing down hard on his ass and eliciting a muffled groan from the man who, moments ago, had been far too smug in his condemnation of Rodney’s overly vocal responses.

 

Bracing his hands on Rodney’s hips, the colonel began to slam harder and faster. In short order Rodney was whimpering softly, his head thrown back to rest on John’s shoulder, hands braced against having the dialer glyphs embedded into his stomach and also to help keep him upright as his knees threatened to buckle under the intense pleasure rushing through him.

 

"Actually, I’m the one fucking you, McKay; let’s not get confused, shall we?" John chuckled.

 

Unnoticed by either man Ronon had come to a complete halt in his routine. Standing still, eyes closed he focused intently and then broke out into a half smile. He could hear the murmurs of two male voices and smell sex in the air. The voices were familiar and he couldn’t wait to find Teyla to let her know that she know owed him a favor of his choice because he’d been right, Sheppard and McKay were lovers.

 

Walking over to the scientists, Ronon gently but firmly herded them out of the hanger bay. Pretty soon neither of his teammates would be able to remain quiet. Sex was, after all, a vocal sport. Sheppard and McKay were his brothers in arms, therefore their dignity needed to be preserved and their privacy protected. But it didn’t mean he couldn’t have some fun at their expense. It just needed to be done privately, kept between his comrades, as was only right.

 

Rodney had finally succumbed to a continuous whimpering, his bottom lip red and swollen from his constant chewing it. John was slamming into him at a furious pace, his grunting becoming increasingly louder. Then the colonel reached around and pinched one of Rodney’s distended nipples and it was game over for the scientist.

 

With a stifled wail that bounced off the walls of the hanger bay with an eerie echo, the chief scientist came hard, splattering the dialing controls of jumper one with his cum and clenching down hard on Lt. Colonel Sheppard’s cock. John’s balls boiled and he began to slam harder and faster, driving into Rodney with a brutal pace with a few last strokes before he was coming as well, animalistic growls emerging from his throat as he laid claim to his geek.

 

Panting hard, the two men slid to the floor of the jumper with a soft thump, Rodney turning around and cuddling up into John’s arms with a happy sigh. This was definitely a great way to go flying, he thought tiredly. "So, you think anyone heard us?" he asked, glancing up at John.

 

"Nah, we were quiet as mice, no one had a clue," John assured him, quiet sure of their stealth, lapping the dried trail of blood and taking Rodney’s mouth for his own. The only thing better than sex with Rodney was cuddling with Rodney after sex.

 

John was able to maintain his illusions about not being caught until that night when he returned to his quarters and found a note pinned to his pillow.

 

_Sheppard,_

_Next time shut the rear hatch if you don’t want to have the whole city hear you and McKay having sex in the Jumper._

_Dex_

 

Whoops.


End file.
